


I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night.

by Nuclear_Mistress



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Confusion, Desire, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Build, conflicted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Mistress/pseuds/Nuclear_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic, Loki and Thor set after the Avengers (2012) movie.<br/>Loki wants to have revenge on his father without hurting Thor, but is lost on how to do so. Loki will need to understand himself and his selfish goals, and hopefully understand his love for Thor as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Patience Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395318) by [toggledog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog). 



Loki feels deep embarrassment, no hate, well up inside as they lead him shackled and masked, down an Asgard prison’s hall. Four guards, two on each side, walk armed next to him. Thor walks ahead his long blonde hair tucked behind his perfect pink ears. He doesn’t seem triumphant, or look back at Loki and smirk, like he usually does when he wins. He just looks defeated. His tall defined body looks thousands of years old. Loki sighs softly, too low to hear, a sick feeling bubbling up.

Loki is testing his shackles around his wrists, and going over the layout of the prison in his mind. Another part of Loki wants to rip the hair out of Thor’s head and leave his scalp bloody, break his nose, his teeth and his jaw, suffering, down upon his knees for mercy for turning him in.

One small part of Loki, wants to scream and plead and beg Thor to turn around, to look at Loki with his ice blue eyes. To smile again, to be warm again, to put an arm around his shoulders and tug him close. Closer than he has ever been with him, to feel their lips touch, even if it’s for just a brief moment. The thought angers Loki, the fact that it even crossed his mind, the one who turned him in would cross his mind. Loki bites his lower lip at the thought of Thor. He feels his face begin to heat up.

“Your cell.” One guard shoves him into a closed off section separated by six beams of lights, the magic keeps Loki stuck there, the mask digs into his cheeks. 

“Your hearing among the council will be tonight.” Another guard speaks at Loki but not to him out of disrespect. Loki’s eyes flicker with hate, he looks at Thor who glances away. 

“I hope the council tortures you till the brink of death for all the things you have done, for all the things you have done to us. I hope we all get to-“

“Enough!” Thor’s voice roars down the hallway his fists wound tight. Loki’s heart lifts. He has a chance to get into Thor’s mind.

The guards bow in apology to Thor and begin to walk off. Thor stays behind giving Loki more hope.

“Brother.” He takes a step to the cell. Loki’s eyes look towards Thor. “I will make sure the council will not hurt you. I...” Thor pauses looking up at Loki. “I cannot lose you another time.”

Loki’s eyes tighten with suspension.

__

What could he mean? The sentimental fool intends to play me for revenge…or could he…actually care still? 

“I will be back brother.” Thor turns walking down the hall, out of sight. 

Loki falls to his knees after some time, sleep tugging at him, with all that had happened in the past days sleep seemed to be forgotten among the chaos. The chaos he caused, the last attempt to prove he was worth it, to prove he wasn’t just a shadow cast by Thor. He places his head in his hands pushing back his black hair. His fingers trace the mask, tugging the edges.

_How could this damn mask be so tight? Why can I not take it off, it is just a simple clasp._

He snaps the chain connecting his two wrists in frustration. He rethinks the layout of the cell, a way to get out past the beams of light. He feels his eyes grow heavy as his mouth tries to yawn.

~

“Loki,” Thor looks deep at him. “Brother.” 

Loki pulls back realizing his hands are unshackled with him on a bed, a rather large bed in fact. Thor sits across Loki, his lap covered only by a red bed sheet with the rest of his body bare. The room feels vaguely familiar.

“I’m not your brother Thor, I never was. Are parents are not the same.” Loki looks down pain welling inside his chest.

“You are not my brother by blood, but-” Thor’s eyes sparkle.

“Nothing!” Loki yells only to be pinned down by Thor’s hammer, Loki’s face growing hotter as Thor leans in.

“Fine.” He growls. “You say you are not my brother, which may be true. Then you shall just be mine.” Leaning in their lips touching, even hotter now, a soft bite. 

~

 

“Loki.” Thor’s voice beats against Loki’s skull, jarring him awake. “Loki, wake up now.”

Loki mumbles beneath his masks, pushing himself off the floor confused and weak. _Thor what did the council say? What happened, am I to die?_ Loki watches Thor’s red and puffy eyes.Strange to see him seem week but not to see so much emotion pushing underneath Thor’s skin. 

“The council.” Thor powered down the six beams not completing his thoughts. “Come.” He stretches out his hand breathing heavy. 

Loki slowly stands, then walks to Thor ignoring the outstretched hand. His eyes slowly lift to Thor’s. _What did they say?_

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I know I need to pace myself here but I'm just too excited.... anyways I understand my chapters are very short but I just like the way it works. I will try to post as much as I can. Thanks to all who read ^^ please enjoy.

“Don’t look at me that way.” Thor grabs the chain connecting Loki’s hands. “No questions.” His face red and eyes angry now as he jerks the chain causing Loki to stumble. 

_Don’t drag me around like your pet._ Loki pulls in protest mid hall, Thor glances back his voice booms.

“Struggling won’t do anything Loki.” He lowers his voice, looking over his shoulder. “You know I am stronger than you.”

_Just tell me._ Loki narrows his eyes and he pulls another time. Thor sighs, Loki notices the pain stretched across Thor’s face, at first this pleases him but makes him feel slightly unsettled. Thor just sighs again without stopping.The two of them walk out of the prison hall. Thor hugs the walls as he drags Loki behind him. 

It’s dark out, the weather pleasant as always with no wind, and the starry sky beautifully arranged above. Loki looks around then up _. There is fath- no Odin’s castle, or would it be Thor’s now?_ Loki feels hot again with anger.

“We’re going to take a gate to the castle, that’s the quickest way.” Thor leads his way to a small unguarded gate. “Once in my chamber I will explain all that I can.” They stand in the glowing circle as the light wraps over their bodies pulling them into an empty hall in the castle. Loki blinks trying to shake off the queasy feeling the gate has given him. He glances at Thor who squeezes the chain tight making the links weaken. 

A spark of hope makes Loki smile beneath the mask. 

“Here we are.” Thor moves fast to two large doors pushing them open. The halls cause memories to stir inside Loki’s head making his body feel heavy. The inside of Thor’s room is nice, just as Loki remembers. 

Thor shoves Loki to the middle of it and locks the large doors. _Speak._ The word hisses inside Loki’s mind. 

“They wanted to torture you.” Thor stands still breathing fast and heavy. The room is otherwise quiet as he moves closer to Loki, as he brings his face closer to him.

Loki’s heart picks up, he mumbles under the mask.

“Here” Thor takes another step closer leaving less than an inch between them. Loki feels Thor’s hot breath rapidly beat against his skin.

_Closer please._

Thor unhooks the mask and tosses it to his bed. The air feels colder on Loki’s face now.

“Why not let me suffer?” Loki rubs his jaw.

“Because brother.” Thor raises his voice.

Loki growls, “What don’t you understand? I am not your brother you sentimental fool.” the short dream flashing in his head, fogging his thoughts.

“They want you to stand in front of all of Asgaurd and have your lips sewn shut. Watch you bleed and suffer, and have everyone watch and laugh.” Thor shakes.Loki stands stunned. “I couldn’t let them hurt you, not after I fought so hard to bring you back here.” Thor places his hand on the back of Loki’s neck. 

“What do you want from me?” Loki whispers.

“For you to love me like I love you.” Thor gazes deeper into Loki’s jade eyes.

“I” Loki barely speaks, their faces so close. 

“Thor!” the voice booms behind the locked doors. “Open the door Thor, right now.”

Loki recognizes the voice with fear and anger.

“No father!” Thor twists around to the door.

“Please Thor. I know he is in there.” Odin’s voice seems soft. Loki reaches out to Thor.

Loki pauses.“Open the door.” _That moment was too intimate for me._

Thor slowly walks up to the door, and stands in front of Odin.

“Let me talk to you son.” Odin’s good eye watches Loki. “Just the two of us, outside. Loki can stay in here.” Odin places his hand on Thor’s shoulder and beckons him out of the room. The two leave shutting the doors behind them leaving Loki to stand. He sighs sitting down on Thor’s bed.

_What just happened?_ Loki glances to the door where he can hear the two murmur. _What would possess me to want him in that way? I must be broken,_ he grips the loose dark green tunic over his chest. _Perhaps every moment we spent together as children was meant for more. All those feelings that kept me up at night, I never understood but father intended to use me as another relic. I wanted to hurt father for lying to me, I still do._ He leans back resting on the bed a stinging heat beneath his eyes. _The moment I let go of Thor I wanted to come back, but…_ Loki stares up at the beautiful celling his hands find the cool metal of the mask. He lifts it above his face. _Father didn’t care he didn’t love me like he loves Thor. Why should I even care? Why should I ignore those feelings?_ His eyes begin to water and glaze over. 

The door opens with just Thor entering, his face looser, he shuts it behind him. He smiles a messy smile. Loki watches with slight irritation. 

“Father said I could keep you with me, he figured it would be a fair punishment.” Thor walks up to Loki.

_ He  
only desires this because I am useful for politics.  _ Loki sneers.


	3. Chapter 3

“Were you crying?” Thor sits next to Loki.

“No” Loki pushes himself up. “Am I to stay in your room? Is that what _father_ whishes?”

“It will serve as your prison, unless I choose for you to accompany me.” Thor talks low.

Loki huffs, obvious worry visible on his forehead. “I am to continue to live in your shadow.”

“Brother,” Loki gives Thor a concerned look. “Loki, I think you just as great as I am you have just lost your way.”

“My way? I was going to bring order among those little things. You know there was a point where I only wanted to be your equal.”  Loki stares forward sleep starting to tug at him again.  

“Yes your poisonous ambitions were very justified.” Thor lies down. 

“Don’t mock me brother.” Loki lies down with Thor.

“Brother?” Thor turns to Loki.

“Brother…” Loki whispers his thoughts clouded by sleep. “I want more than that limiting title, than that false title.”  _I want to be king._ _I shouldn’t lie to myself, I want more, but Thor will never love me in the same way he loves that woman. When I left he did not mourn for me, no, he thought only of her. He is changed because of her, that’s what he wants._ “Do you…” he mumbles shoving his face into the bed.

Thor sighs, “Loki you mustn’t fall asleep on my bed.” He pushes Loki over who lifts his eyes to him.

“Where would you have me sleep then?” Loki yawns. Thor stands and pulls blankets from under his bed and walks to the large window looking over Asgaurd.

“Will this suffice?” Thor fashions the blankets into a place to sleep.  “There is a nice view.” He smiles then turns to the window. “They’re rebuilding the bridge…”

“Will you unshackle me?” Loki eyes sparkle. _I take that as a no._

“Hold on.” Thor leaves the room for a moment but returns quickly.

“What was that for?” Loki stands up.

“I asked for a longer chain.” Thor motions Loki to the blankets, and grabs his hammer. Loki’s face flushes at the sight of the large silver weapon, the dream rises up once more. “I am glad you’re back.” Thor notices Loki’s eyes linger on the hammer. “What?”

“Nothing” Loki moves to the window. “What are you using that for?”

“You will see.” They stand in the silence for a moment until a knock at the door. Thor receives a long chain from a young female servant, he smiles warmly to her.  Jealousy pricks Loki’s heart. Thor shuts and locks the door again, a system Loki is getting quite tired of. Thor removes the chains from Loki’s wrists and places a shackle on his left ankle.  With the other end of the chain Thor wraps it around the hammer, tying a sloppy knot then setting the hammer to the floor. “There, you can’t lift it.” He laughs.

Loki rubs his wrists. “Don’t gloat fool.”

“How am I the fool?” Thor glares at Loki.

“Well I am the smart one” Loki hisses “dear brother.”

Thor raises his voice.  “Enough Loki I am tired of this.”

“Tired of me.” _Good I have him now._

Thor’s face goes red, “You know that is a lie.”

Loki grins, “Your right, you’ve changed.” His eyes linger on Thor’s.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Thor steps up to Loki, his nose flared.

“Oh nothing,” Loki leans closer to whisper. “You just have me chained as your pet because you’re the better person. Or,” Loki pauses. “Because that woman waits for you, because she stole your heart. Is that what has made you the better man?”

Thor strikes Loki, sending him to the luxurious blankets beneath him. “Do not talk of anything you will regret.”

“The only thing I regret is not killing her when I had the chance.” Loki rubs the blood off his lower lip.

Thor lifts Loki up, by his shirt, to his eye level causing it to tear slightly. “Take that back.” 

“You really have changed.” Loki laughs the corners of his eyes wrinkling. “Is this how you want me to love you brother? Twisted with hate and regrets, or maybe we’ll go back to how it used to be, full of lies.”  Thor releases Loki, letting him fall to the floor his back cracking. “We can never love each other the way you want. We can’t have that brother love you crave so bad.” He lays there watching Thor.   _Love me the way I want you to._

“Exactly what can we have Loki?” Thor gazes out the window, muscular arms crossed. 

Loki pushes his torso up still laying down, “let me tell you.”

“Well?” Thor looks down to Loki, still flustered. Loki smiles with slight pain in his back, his heart picks up.

“Come down here,” Loki sits up and pats a spot next to him. “So you can’t just toss me down again.”

Thor gives Loki a strained look then sits down across from him. “Tell me then,” Thor’s tone weary. Loki takes in a deep breath, Thor’s sent heavy along with his body heat. Loki feels colder, unreal. 

“First let me know what you want.” Loki leans in searching Thor’s eyes. _Let me have the moment we had earlier today, before father._ He glances at the quiet door.

“You already know,” Thor huffs in irritation.

 Loki tightens his lips. “What were your words exactly?” _If I can just get into his head._

“Must I play your games?” Thor rolls his eyes.

“It is the least you can do. I mean I am chained to your hammer.”  Loki plays with the thin chain.

Thor inhales slowly before he speaks. “I believe I said I want you to love me the way I love you.”

Loki speaks soft “and you want to know what I want?” he tilts his head.

“More than anything” Thor’s eyes soften.

“Anything?” Loki moves closer acting on deeper feelings. “I want the same thing.” _Please I just want to understand this warmth inside me._

Thor places his hand on Loki’s shoulder and pulls him close “maybe we should talk about this tomorrow brother, it’s late. Sleep.” Thor pushes Loki down and gets to go to the bath chamber, and he pulls the door behind him.

 _That was pointless._  Loki yawns pulling the extra blanket over his thin frame. It smells like better times, times before he knew the cause of the cold nights. His body loosens as the sleep finally wins its battle over him. The floor may not soft of warm but it’s enough to matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can't sleep, enough said. Please enjoy this short chapter. :)

~

“If you fail…” a voice hisses in the dark.

“There will be no place you can hide.” The voice scratches behind Loki.

“Not a single place where we will not find you.” The voice growls in his ear.

“I will make you beg for pain…” the voice rings in his head.

“Because we know where you are Loki, son of Laufey…” the voice hovers over Loki.

“Enough, you aren’t real. That fool of iron killed you all.”

“Did he?” the voice’s breath hits Loki’s skin.

~

 

                “Yes!” Loki shoots up, the room dark, Thor snoring on the bed. _It was a dream._ He composes his breathing, drawing his knees to his chest. Soft tears begin to fall down Loki’s face, his body feels cold. Thor snores louder startling him. _Such a loud sleeper._  He rubs the wetness from his cheeks, ashamed of his emotions.  He sighs enjoying the silence. He looks to Thor.

                _Why so quiet now?_

                A soft moan comes from Thor sparking Loki’s attention. Thor shuffles on the bed moaning slightly louder.

                _Well, well, what do we have here now?_ Loki moves to lean against the window to watch the mass that’s Thor who pushes the covers off him. His beautiful bare torso lit by the faint light glow of the night clouds, a flash of warmth builds within Loki.

                Thor moans again his body thrusting gently against his bed, igniting deeper groans. Loki shudders as his heart beat picks up.

                _Yes._ Loki’s fingers trace the button of his pants, tightness growing more with him.

                Thor moans again louder as his body slightly picks up the pace against the bed. The sound rattles Loki’s chest as he unsnaps the button above his zipper, his tension pushing through. Loki bites his lower lip as his fingers dance above the loosening zipper. _Oh…_

Thor’s moans soften before he mumbles “Loki.”

                Loki freezes, his heart sinking. Thor moans his name again letting Loki know he’s still dreaming. His hand slowly griping his erection. _Come on Thor, again, don’t be done yet._

                Thor groans his body more ridged as his pace picks up. “Loki let me…”

                _Of course I’ll let you._ Loki strokes himself exhaling heavily. He continues picking up his speed, going faster and faster. Thor thrashes over on his back, Loki’s eyes focus, more desire building. Thor moans another time, increasing Loki’s lust. _Oh don’t stop Thor, more, more.  Moan faster please._

Loki lets out a soft groan as he tightens his grip, his body melting. The felling of warmth growing more as Thor’s moans continue to fill the dark room, the pleasant numbness growing as Loki gets closer. His body trembles as he finishes, the warmth flooding his body, the mess over his hand. He exhales as the room settles down, Thor mumbles into the bed also breathing heavy. Loki yawns, his body empty as he lies down to sleep again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

                Loki’s eyes open to the light outside. He mumbles sitting up slicking back his messy hair. _Did last night really happen?_ He slides the covers off the cool air of the room hitting his bare skin.

                “Did you get too hot brother?” Thor laughs sitting on the edge of the bed. Loki lifts his eyebrows looking at the wrinkled green tunic lying in the floor.

                “May I have another change of clothes?” Loki leans on the glass again thinking about the night. _Does he remember his dream? I should see if I can get a reaction._ He grins as Thor goes through his own marble finished dresser for something to wear.

                “Will this be sufficient?” Thor pitches a pair of thin sleep pants.

                “What about my clothes?” Loki stands.  Thor’s eyes linger on his pale thin body, his hip bones more prominent than Thor’s.  His eyes lock on Thor. “Yes?” _Enjoy what you see brother?_

“I…” Thor walks up to Loki picking up the dirty shirt. “After I get done what is needed for today I will get your personal things from your room.”  Loki unzips his pants, Thor flashes an anxious look. “You’re going to change here?”

  1.                 “Am I bothering you?” Loki gets closer, placing his left hand on Thor’s ribs. “Your warm,” his eyes linger on Thor’s lips “much warmer than I.”   Loki grins.  “Tell me what you dreamt last night.” He traces his long fingers along the muscular lines of Thor’s torso. 



                “What do you mean?” Thor snorts, looking out the window the sunrise reflects in his eyes. Loki scoffs.

                “You woke me up last night.” Loki’s right hand slides down, the tips of his fingers pushing under the rim of Thor’s pants. “You said my name a few times as well.”

                “It’s too early for this.” Thor places his hand over Loki’s right.

                “Then why not push me away now? Act on impulse,” Loki pauses biting his lower lip.  “Kiss me.”

                  Creases dig in Thor’s forehead, as he looks at Loki.

                “Don’t over think it. It will only cripple your mind.” Loki slides his left hand lower. 

                “Enough Loki” Thor grips Loki’s arms pushing him back.

                “Why so flustered?” Loki speaks low now.

                “Enough,” Thor pushes Loki on his bed pinning him down by his shoulders. “I don’t want to hurt you so keep your mouth shut.”

                “Just tell me...do you always dream of me in that way?” Loki places his hands on Thor’s chest slightly digging his nails into Thor’s skin.

                Thor cringes, tightening his grip, with a slight growl. “What do you want?”

                Loki taunts through his teeth, “Everything.”

                Thor blinks astonished, he loosens his hold. 

                Loki whispers “Come closer.”

                Thor leans in his breathing unsteady and face flushed.

                “Relax.” Loki holds his breath as he ignores the rattle of his heart caged in bone beneath his hot skin.

                “No.” Thor shoots up exhaling as he runs hands through his hair.

                Loki barley speaks “No?”  His throat is dry with anxiety as he sits up on the bed.

                “Father wants to talk to me today…he said I needed to be early” Thor growls pacing to the window.

                Loki scoffs “Who cares what he has to say? He will only chastise you for keeping me so close.” _Even though I could be closer._

                “What has made you so bitter?”  Thor leans forward, forearms braced on the glass.

                “Bitter?” Loki stands, “You want to know why I am bitter? I will tell you,” he walks to Thor who turns to him.  “Perhaps that father never loved me.” Thor opens his mouth to talk. “No, don’t speak _brother._ ” Loki pushes Thor to the window. “Perhaps that all of Asgaurd looked down on me, or maybe I was forced to be nothing more than father’s dammed play toy. A ploy to get at the frost giants, or never meant to rule, I never had a chance. I have lived my whole entire live as lie while you have been praised for being a self-centered, arrogant, selfish child.”  He pants his eyes glowing with hate mixed into pain.

                Thor’s eyes glaze over as his face flushes red. He pushes Loki away and storms out the room.

 _Of course leave me, give up brother._ Loki slumps to the floor. _Maybe you never loved me as well._ He sighs, curling into a ball, intense pressure and heat builds against his skull. He whispers pressing his forehead to the floor, “Touch me, love me, anything, I want to be yours” Tears fall down his face leaving his body numb. “Just yours…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy where I am going with this...

                 Loki lies in the floor most of the morning and half of the afternoon until a knock at the door pulls him out of his thoughts. _Thor?_  He jumps up rubbing the tears from his face and pulls open the dense white door.

                “Oh,” a young servant with brass hair pinned up goes ridged when her eyes meet Loki’s. “I have a box of your possessions.” She tightens her grip on the small chest as she lowers her gaze to his upper body.

“Sorry I have not had a chance to ready myself for company.” Loki glares leaning against the frame. _Thor said he would bring the box is he really that upset with me?_

“It is no bother.” She curtsies walking into the room. “Where would you like me to place this?” she stares at the chain around Loki’s ankle. The stare catches his attention as she quickly tries to avoid more eye contact with him.  Loki tilts his head, a wide uneven grin curling around his face. He purrs walking up to the woman.

“I never understood why all the servants wear their hair up.” He places his hand on the chest. “It would look so lovely down, do you not think so?” his eyes search the servant’s as his fingers slowly pull out the large gold pin. She smiles as her hair falls down. “Better.” Loki twists the pin between his fingers.

“I need to go,” she pauses setting the chest on the bed.  Loki nods as he walks her out the door and shuts it.

 _Enough of that woman._  He lifts the hair pin snapping it in half. _This should work._ He sits on the bed lifting his shackled ankle up. He tugs on the mettle using what little magic he has built up over night. _The only way to keep my magic out, father, is to lock me up with a basic lock._ He growls, sliding the sharp pin into the small hole. Tilting and rotating it until he hears a small ‘click’. _Perfect._ He tosses the shackle off the bed. _I need to change,_ he opens the small chest to pull out black pants with a green shirt. _They got rid of all my formal wear._ He frowns then sighs as he changes into the basic clothing.

 _I need to get to the edge of the Asgaurd city, at least there I can figure out how to build enough magic to leave… or something_.  Loki stands in the room with a small pain in his chest. _I can’t leave Thor behind without…_ Loki stands there the pain numbing his entire body now. _Thor left me alone, he let me fall into the abyss._ Loki pulls a book from the chest and slides out a dagger from its spine. _This shall do for now._ Loki sighs tucking away the blade in his pants and slowly edges out the room closing the door behind him.

Loki swiftly walks down the hall keeping close to the walls, he hugs corners as he slips down the steps. The large halls bring a sting to his chest, every memory that he can pull from the depth of his mind are with Thor in these halls. He stops in an empty walkway unsure entirely where he wants to go, or why it was so easy to escape. His chest heaves up a down, the air begins to feel thin to Loki causing him to collapse. A voice growls in his head as the colors of around him fade to the black of his mind.

“Loki, Mistress Death will be unpleased with your failure.” Loki’s eyes readjust to the large red face above him. “I know I am unpleased…” the face leans back into a rocky throne.

“Thanos…” Loki whispers his body lying on the familiar rock of the Chitauri.

“Though the Chitauri leader has warned me the Avengers were something to fear, that challenging them was courting death.” His lips curl up baring his large teeth as he chuckles to himself.

“They are nothing but a group of lost sheep scarcely herded together” Loki whispers down, images flashing of the Hulk slamming him around. 

 

Thanos’s smile fades as he lifts Loki’s face with the tip of a golden scepter in his right hand. “If they were something to not fear you would of beaten them.” His face contorts with anger. “You sought to rule over them, you expected something you will never have.”

“I…” Loki’s voice shakes as his body hollows out.

“Enough.” Thanos snaps the scepter across Loki’s face busting his lip open causing a small whimper to slip out. “You show weakness, as does the pitiful place you reside.”

Loki stares into Thanos’s face, his heart aches with fear.

“Your mind is weak, I found you with ease, I corrupted that broken mess” he pushes the tip of the scepter to Loki’s temple, “just for the shear enjoyment.” Thanos growls “It seems your _father_ has something of mine… good thing he is distracted by your failures to notice my followers’ presence soon to arrive to Asgaurd.”

 Fear softly welds within Loki’s eyes. “What do you need on Asgaurd?” he tries to push his torso up of the rocky ground.

Thonos snaps the scepter across Loki’s back this time to keep him down. “Just one small thing, and that will be all. No need to worry, as long as I get what I need from Odin I will consider your life. If that is something you value…” he smiles as Loki looks up to him. “You will let my followers into Asgaurd and let them into the vault, they will take what I need and you and I will never cross paths again.” He slowly removes scepter from Loki’s back then plants it firmly on the ground sending blue sparks up. “Understand?” Loki nods as the blue engulfs him


End file.
